<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L is for Love by IWasAlwaysDead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712689">L is for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead'>IWasAlwaysDead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Growing Up, Happy Ending, M/M, People Change People, Prompt Fic, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L is immature and combative but someone comes along and changes all of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L &amp; Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L is for Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written from a cute pic prompt Niachase showed me. I hope you love it babe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saying case work consumed him was an understatement. No, it was <em>the</em> understatement. What was time off? Sick leave? A sleeping schedule? Hygiene? “L, God dammit you're changing that shirt! It's disgusting!” Watari couldn't tell what stains were sweat and which were coffee. Honestly, it didn't matter. He had half a mind to just throw it out. L would bitch if he did though, so into the laundry it went.</p><p><br/>It was like pulling teeth to get the young, obsessive detective to bathe at all. He'd seen a myriad of doctors for his unusual pattern of behavior and had multiple diagnoses. From bipolar to schizophrenic, L was one psychotic break away from permanent institutionalization. Neither he nor Watari wanted that, so into the tub he went. Little blue pill to help him sleep and a red one to quiet the obsession. It didn’t really work all that well but L could stop long enough to eat a meal now so that was something.</p><p><br/>L pondered over the picture on his surveillance screen, one finger pressed against his bottom lip. One couldn't simply knock on the door of L’s super secure Tokyo HQ. First, a person would have to know how to find it. Second, they would be scanned in after pressing the call button and being examined by high tech infrared lasers that scanned for weapons and bombs and such. Today, a gentleman in a suit with a nice hat and a mustache held the hand of a very small boy as he waited for someone to answer. L inspected the screen before him carefully. “Watari, who is that?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t know sir. Perhaps we should let them in and <em>ask.”</em> Watari was too fed up with L’s bullshit at the moment to say anything not laced with bitter sarcasm.</p><p><br/>Sarcasm was utterly beyond L anyway. “Right. Good idea.” L pushed a single button and the man and child began making their way into the building.</p><p><br/>The lobby was quiet if a little dull. There was a front desk but nobody behind it. Some blue chairs lined one wall and a plastic tree stood crookedly in a corner. Someone didn’t try very hard to decorate, it would seem. The man removed his hat and looked around, hoping to find someone to speak to. The young boy with him took in his surroundings with wide eyed wonder. He was silent and smart, a well behaved child. Something this man rather appreciated.</p><p><br/>“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Watari said as he exited the elevator. “How may I help you?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, well, you work with detective L, yes?” the man asked.</p><p><br/>Watari confirmed, wondering what kind of trouble L was in now. He swore that boy couldn’t surprise him anymore, but then again maybe he could. Watari was certainly not expecting the news he received. </p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>For some reason Watari had been adamant about L sitting at this particular table for lunch and L just couldn't understand the old man. Wasn’t it more efficient to eat at the computer while he worked? He supposed Watari wasn't concerned about efficiency. He just wanted L to eat an actual meal, and L found it easier to give in sometimes. This wasn’t the hill he wanted to die on, anyway.</p><p><br/>Watari left L with an assortment of pastries and jams to spread on them. There was coffee and sugar and cream and L nearly scoffed at having to pour his own. Lazily, L stirred in an absurd amount of sugar and cream into his coffee, unsatisfied until it was so full of sugar it no longer dissolved. L only looked up from his concoction when the door opened and Watari appeared. “You have a guest, sir.”</p><p><br/>“Hm?” L perked up, curious. He clasped his hands to his knees and leaned forward a bit as Watari escorted a rather small child into the room.</p><p><br/>The toddler reached for the chair across from L but was too short to reach. With some assistance from Watari, the child plopped onto the seat, curious smile on thin lips as wide grey eyes peered up at L through white bangs.</p><p><br/>“Apparently this is your son, sir,” Watari said with indifference while wondering when the hell L had time or motivation to knock somebody up.</p><p><br/>L gulped, eyes widening to an impossible size in shock. “<em>My</em> son? My <em>son</em>? <em>Mine</em>?” He couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. Everything seemed to turn to mush inside his head as panic struck him. He had a child. He was a father. “Oh. <em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p><br/>“Language, sir,” Watari said as he rubbed his eyes. He was so over it.</p><p><br/>“Oh, right,” L looked from the old man back to the child, “What’s your name?”</p><p><br/>“Nee!” The little boy announced proudly.</p><p><br/>“Nathan is his name. He goes by Nate,” Watari explained. “His mother passed away and named you as next of kin.”</p><p><br/>“Mmmm,” L nodded slowly as his faculties returned to him. He knew exactly who this boys mother was. It was a shame she was gone. Part of him was pissed that he did not know about Nate until now, the other part just missed her.</p><p><br/>“Children are a big responsibility, sir. I understand if you would like to sign him over to family services for adoption,” Watari explained.</p><p><br/>“What?” L jumped from his seat and scooped the boy up protectively. “I only just got him, Watari!”</p><p><br/>The action surprised Watari and he stood there, wondering what L would do next. He watched as L left the room, mumbling something to the child as he walked. He supposed L didn’t want his son enduring foster care as he had as a child. It had contributed mightily to his mental health issues as an adult.</p><p><br/>After clearing the table, Watari found L researching parenting on his computer as Nate slept on L’s shoulder. “I have ordered a multitude of things for Nathan which will be delivered tomorrow,” L said. “We need groceries, Watari. And vitamins. And he needs to see a pediatrician. Will you help me make an appointment?”</p><p><br/>Watari smiled beneath his mustache as his heart swelled. He’d never known L to be like this before. “I will make the call now.”</p><p><br/>“Thank you,” L said softly.</p><p><br/>By the end of the day L had learned how to change Nate’s diaper, feed him, bathe him, play with him, and put him down for the night. Watari thought perhaps they'd found the solution to some of L’s issues as he watched L sleep soundly with his little boy curled snuggly into his side. This was a new side to L he'd never seen before, but welcomed all the same. Having a child would be L’s undoing in the most beautiful way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>